Truths of the World
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: There are many truths in this world, one of them is that demons and the like exist. Eve, a floralist in the twenty-first century, didn't believe her great-grandmother when she said that. Not until she began making flower arrangements for plenty of funerals and happened to bump into a child demon and his demon butler...


**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The warm smell of buttered biscuits meandered through the house, mixing with the spicy smell of herbs that had been put up to dry at least a year ago. An old tea set that had small chips was set out on a rickety table where a girl of six and an old woman around ninety sat. The woman was old, but you couldn't tell from her firm voice and passionate gaze that had enraptured the girl who nibbled on a home baked cookie.

"Your mother is quite the mover ain't she?" The old woman asked as she poured some tea in a cup. "She used to be the same way when she came here as a bity thing."

The girl looked up with a confused expression."Momma came here when she was my age?"

"Yes she did, used to take out this old tea set and my jewelry box and let her play with it all." She gave a small smile that caused her wrinkles to part like the dead-sea for Moses. "That was when your Great-Daddy was alive."

"What was Momma like when she was small, Grammy?"

"A busy body." The woman laughed. "Used to play around enough to be like a boy, never sat down and listened to any of my truths." Her grey eyes narrowed. "I blame her momma on that though, your grandmother didn't see them as 'useful' to her child."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Truths?"

"Yes Eve, truths that have been about since the very beginning." The woman paused in her words and looked the girl over. She was small and had brown hair that framed her round face, large light blue eyes fixed into her head, and skin that was as dark as that hazel nut chocolate stuff that the little girl had an unnatural obsession with. Taking a deep breath the woman sat back in her chair, the lines in her face sagging as she became serious.

"Listen Eve as I tell you the truths of the world. Some people call them 'stories' but stories are lies told to entertain, my truths are told to teach you the many was of the world." She opened her palm and it began to glow a dull white. "In the beginning God created the world and a host of angels, but some of these angels disagreed with God and they became demons." When she said this the light became grey. "When the demons arose so did the many arts of the world. Magicians who used their spell books and strange chants, witches who understood the power of plants, Druids who were one with nature, and Necromancers who controlled the dead. Each one of these groups aligned themselves with the angels or demons, the only group who dislikes both is the Grim-Reapers and Nephelim." The light turned red. "The Grim-Reapers pass on the souls of the dying and the Nephelim are a sad race that are half human and half Angel who want nothing to do with anyone except their own."

"Is that why you can make light in your hand, " Eve asked."because you know the truth?"

Her 'Grammy' nodded. "Yes that's exactly why."The old woman leaned in close, the light in her palm extinguished. "Don't forget these truths, Eve. Forgetting will lead to your demise, because these people do not care if you know the truths, they will strike at you."

Eve's eyebrows crumbled together. "Grammy, how do I know if I find these people?" She whispered.

"You'll know." She said. "You'll be able to tell by how swift they are, how in tune they are to the energy around them, and by how willing they are to kill."

Eve opened her mouth to say something, but quick steps made their way towards them and her Grammy closed her palm, leaned back and placed a smile on her face. "Do you want another cookie?"

"Please don't Grammy," A tired voice said. "I've still got her for the rest of the weekend." A woman with rumpled light brown hair and a pale face walked into the room, a bag over one shoulder.

"Momma!" Eve shot out of her chair and hugged the woman, nuzzling her face into her abdomen.

Her mother pat the mass of curls. "Hey Eve, you have fun while I was at work?"

"Uh-huh! Grammy told me a story!"

The woman's gazed over to the old woman. "Is that so..."

"Uh-huh!" She giggled as her mother picked her up.

"Just some of the old...Words I used to tell you, Martha." The old woman said.

"...Alright Grammy I've got to head out to my next job." She waved to her grandmother as she headed out the door. When they entered into the cool, autumn evening Martha set Eve back onto the sidewalk. "Hey kid, you know those 'truths' your Grandmother taught you were fake."

"Then shouldn't they be called fibs?"

The woman shook her head."Your Grammy is just crazy, okay?" She sighed and opened the back door to a banged up Volkswagen. "Now let's hurry up to your Dad's place."

The little girl hopped into the car and looked out onto the old house once again, remembering the 'truths' with a little smile on her face.

**...**

**A/N: So I thought of this one day and thought it would be interesting.**


End file.
